Fate/Roleplaying
This subpage of Fate is for continuing the roleplaying when the section does not have a title yet. Characters Major Characters * Brenton Eld, the Sun Child, played by User:Metroidhunter32 * Tallulah Windrift, the Sky Child, played by User:Lisa URAQT * Princess Adelaide * Enki Harmonson Previous Threads This section is continued directly from the roleplaying on Downfall. * Tallulah's past * Downfall Roleplaying Section 1 (continued from Downfall) Tallulah finds the princess standing motionless, a blank, glassy-eyed expression frozen on her face, muttering something under her breath. *'Tallulah': Princess! Are you-- Suddenly, a blinding flash of light seems to shoot from Princess Adelaide's necklace, and a ray of light wraps itself around Tallulah, while another shoots into the tower. Brenton, Tallulah, and Adelaide find them instantly in a whirlwind of light, color, sound, fire, screams, faces, speed.... and then crash-land in a clearing in a forest, hard. *'Brenton':What the? What did you do!? Some sort of black magic? *'Princess Adelaide': ...I don't know. A sorceress visited me in a dream and taught me how to do it. Thank the stars it worked. I've never tried that before. You must see that this was a very urgent circumstance. (she turns away from Brenton and Tallulah to gaze at the castle, with only its highest spires visible above the treetops, then hangs her head.) As much as I hate to say this... my father is dead. My mother may go with him. Catalona has fallen. *'Brenton':May it rest on the moon. The world would be a better place if it wern't for who fell it. *'Princess Adelaide': (turning to glare at Brenton) You wouldn't happen to be insulting the kingdom of my late father, would you?! *'Brenton':(holding his head high) I am. It brought me nothing but pain and the death of everyone I ever cared for. People who used to be its heroes became its victams. *'Princess Adelaide': Look, kid, I got you out of the company of those godforsaken Empusas, and I can send you back if I wanted to. (she raises her hand to grip her necklace, but finds nothing there.) *'Brenton': Move faster next time, child of tyrants. (he twirls Adelaide's necklace on his finger.) *'Princess Adelaide': What?! You little brat, give me back my necklace! *'Tallulah': Princess... *'Princess Adelaide': What, Tallulah? Are you siding with this theif? (Tallulah gives her a confused look.) Don't think I don't know who you are, Tallulah. My father, my mother, and I are good friends with the Regimiss's families. *'Tallulah': I'm very honored that you remember my name, your highness. (she steps closer to Adelaide and whispers in her ear.) But really, Brenton's gonna hurt you if you try to fight him. I would advise against making him mad. *'Brenton':(overhearing anyways) I have no grudge against you princess, only your father. And when I think that you bear me no ill will I will give you back your necklace. Until then... He makes a large gesture with the hand holding the necklace. When it is complete it is gone *'Brenton': Street magic. Much more reliable stuff. *'Princess Adelaide': Well, Mister Street Magician, maybe the thought hasn't occured to you that I was going to use that necklace to make ourselves invisible so the Empusas won't find us, maybe see if I can conjure up some weapons and other useful stuff... seing a pattern here? Stuff that will help you. That will help all of us. But it doesn't matter, you've got my necklace, so you can lead us. Got any more amazingly counterproductive ideas? (she raises her eyebrows at Brenton and gives him a look of utter sarcasm.) *'Brenton':(smiling) Alright. Try and teleport me to that room again, and I'll turn against you in flash. And since you so kindly just told me all the stuff your necklece can do, I'm sure they'd let me. pulls necklece out of pocket and throws it to her. *'Princess Adelaide': (catches the necklace) I have no intention of sending you back to the castle, as long as you cooperate. (undos the clasp on the necklace and puts it on) As for the invisibility spell, I have an idea, but I don't know it completely by heart. (pulls a thick book out of her rucksack and begins flipping through the pages. She finds a page and studies it for a few moments.) Brenton, Tallulah, come here. You guys have to hold my hands as I do the spell or only I will become invisible. *'Brenton':(sighs) If I must. Both Brenton and Tallulah put their hands in the Princess's. Brenton only lightly. Princess Adelaide, with Brenton and Tallulah's hands in both of hers, takes a deep breath. Her face drains of all traces of thoughts and emotion, and she begins whispering the incantation. She comes out of her trance, and through all their eyes, the world seems shuddery and shivery and slightly out of focus. *'Tallulah': Princess, you said it would make us invisible, but it seems like it just made the world hard to see! *'Princess Adelaide:': It's just a side effect of the spell. Why people don't use this spell all the time. Your eyes are invisible too, remember? They don't work right this way. The only reason I can see you and you can see me-- well, a blurry outline anyway-- is because the spell was put on all three of us at the same time. The spell does not make itself invisible to its sister. *'Brenton':(examining his hand) Interesting. What would you do if you had to make more then two people invisible at once? *'Princess Adelaide': Form a chain. Everyone would have to stand in a circle and hold hands. It wouldn't be as effective for those not directly holding my hands, but it would still work. Those with an indirect connection would be just barely visible. *'Brenton': Numbers don't drag you down? *'Princess Adelaide': Well, doing just myself is easiest; doing others is harder. The biggest difference is whether I'm doing just myself or others. It only gradually gets more difficult with the addition of more people. The spell isn't tiring really, I just have to sink deep into concentration. It's sort of like going to sleep, but you have to keep your mind alert at the same time. I've heard it being compared to lucid dreaming. *'Brenton': Anyways, we need to go. Any ideas princess? *'Princess Adelaide': My mother... when she gave me the necklace and taught me how to concentrate like I described to you... she told me that the necklace was connected to a power that tells the truth. It might be able to give us some insight on where to go. (she grasps the necklace's charm in her fist and covers the fist with her other hand, eyes closed, with a hopeful expression on her face. The hopeful expression dissolves into nothing, and she whispers unaudibly, so only herself can hear, the cryptic words of the truth that Queen Helen Toinette spoke of.) If... you... village... one... helpful. (she resurfaces from her trance, then turns in the opposide direction from the castle.) I think there's someone from a village here that might help us. In this direction, I think. *'Brenton':How far? *'Princess Adelaide': It didn't say. But... I think that it said the person was just from the village. He might not be in the village right now. *'Brenton':Then we should get going. (thinks) Could that teleportation be traced? *'Princess Adelaide': Oooh, I hadn't thought about that. All the more reason to get going, I guess. Brenton, Tallulah, and the princess set off in search of whoever it was the necklace hinted at. On their way, they pass a mysterious tree with leaves of gold. *'Tallulah': (stopping to stare at the tree) Even in Silverwing, far away from the big city, I have never seen a tree like that. *'Brenton':One of the people I grew up with traveled all over Catalona and other lands as well. He never mentioned anything resembling something like this. *'Princess Adelaide': This is a very interesting tree here. Something tells me this might be a landmark or rendezvous point for someone. We might not want to stay by this long, for even though we are undetectable by eye, we are even more conspicuous by ear, seeing as there is nothing that can be seen speaking. :Brenton:Yeah, we'd best keep moving anyways. Could be a long way to go. They continue walking, Brenton casually tucking three leaves into his pocket. Tallulah eyes him suspiciously, but stays silent. Shortly after they leave, a young boy in shredded clothing comes running up to the tree. Tallulah's eyes widen as she looks at Brenton and Princess Adelaide, and she beckons them to follow her away from the tree and the mysterious boy. *'Tallulah': (covering her mouth so her voice won't carry) What do we do, stay invisible or approach him? *'Princess Adelaide': (following Tallulah's example and covering her own mouth as well) He looks like he may be from the village... we might want to talk to him to see if he can help us. And if he proves to be hostile... it's three against one. I doubt he could hurt us. Here, take my hands again. The princess hold out her hands,and the spell goes seemingly identical to the one before; the princess slipping into her trance and whispering her spell. When she opens her eyes, the world is clear and the three aquaintances are solid and visible to any who should look at them. Princess Adelaide then leads them back to the tree, hands out, palms up, and making no attempt to quiet the sound of her footsteps so as not to scare the boy. At the sound of them coming, the boy looks up. *'Enki':Thank god, other people instead of those vile wolves. Do you know the way to a nearby vilage? *'Princess Adelaide': We were going to ask you the same thing. We're not from around here, see. A little... transportation accident brought us here. Say... I've never seen a tree like that before. Have you? *'Enki':No, but it was my job to find it. Do you have any water, my water flask met with an... um accident Sheepishly he holds up a waterflash that was nearly torn in half. The teeth marks can be seen even from that distance. *'Princess Adelaide': Here, let me check my rucksack... (she looks in her bag, and grimaces, not only for the boy, but for herself, when she sees that there is no water.) No, I only have an empty container... maybe there is a lake somewhere where I can fill it up. *'Enki':(sighs) Now, the only stream in the area is foul from a kill made upstream. It will be days before it's safe. *'Brenton':Here(tosses Enki a half full flask of water) Basic rule of survival. Always carry what you need. What happened to yours anyways. *'Enki':Had to shove it between a wolfs teeth while I kicked it off. Didn't think about lacking the water after. *'Brenton':(frowning) Didn't you have a weapon of some sort? *'Enki':No, just a skinning knife for small game. Besides (grimaces) I didn't want that thing's blood all over me. *'Brenton':Where'd you grow up, a palace? I've had much worse things then some blood and gristle all over me. *'Enki':(angry) As a matter of fact I grew up in a smithy. And just because I don't like rolling around in manure doesn't make me inferior to you! Brenton's hand slips under his cloak. Tallulah steps in front of him. Brenton quickly regains his compusure and removes his hand *'Tallulah': Please excuse my friend. He can be a little... abrasive sometimes. *'Enki':Fine (throws flask back to Brenton without having taken a drink) thanks for the water. Enki storms off back into the forest *'Tallulah': Wait! Tallulah shoots a dirty look at Brenton, then runs after the boy. Brenton rolls his eyes, starts forward, stops, grabs two more leaves and then leisurely follows Tallulah. In her haste to catch up to the boy, she hikes up her skirt a little and her face becomes scratched from tree branches. She catches sight of him again in the distance. *'Tallulah': Hey, wait! Come back! All of a sudden there is a growling sond and four long, lithe wolves step out from the woods in front of Enki. *'Enki':Ah, crap. Not again. *'Tallulah': (to herself) why am I always here when someone's getting attacked? Tallulah looks around indecisively, then seems to get an idea. She quietly slips through the trees, trying not to make any noise, and stops when she reaches a point a short distance away from the boy and the wolves. She throws back her head and howls. She then runs as hurredly and as quietly as she can, diagonally between where the boy is and where where the mysterious golden tree is planted. All four wolves come straight to the tree, tracking her by her scent. From that distance Tallulah can see their ribs etched aginst their sides. *'Brenton':(out of nowhere)Silly girl. All of a sudden, Brenton drops out of the overhanging trees, sword held in both hands. One of the wolves drops to the ground, headless as he quickly dances out of the center of the pack, and stops with his back to a tree. *'Brenton':I figured you'd be happier if I didn't wait 5 more minutes to do that. *'Tallulah': I don't know how you did that, but thanks. Stupid me, I thought they'd run to where I howled. I didn't think about them smelling me. *'Brenton':Well we aren't out of the woods yet. 3 more to go. As they speak the 3 remaining wolves close in a tight circle around Brenton. Swinging the sword around he strikes one directly in the spine. However without the added strengh of the fall the blade does not clove through, but sticks tight. Instead of trying to pull it free he drops it and pulls his knife out of its sheath. Throwing it, he strikes another wolf right between the eyes. However the last one leaps through the air to attack Brenton. But instead of standing there he flips up the tree, pulls another longer knife from a shoulder sheath and quickly hacks through a thin branch. Weilding the makeshift staff he quickly cracks the wolf on the head with the blunt end, knocking it unconscious. *'Brenton':Now we're out of the woods. *'Tallulah': Thanks. Those wolves probably would have eaten me. (she bites her lip) I'd better learn how to defend myself sometime so you don't have to keep saving me. *'Brenton': I could teach you some if you like, although it takes years to master it. Would you like to learn the throwing knife, the combat knife, the sword, or the bo? See Also * Fate * Catalona